


Sailing To Find A Future

by prepper01



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, They either got on the boat in time or were pulled from the water, it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepper01/pseuds/prepper01
Summary: It was suppose to be like any other voyage. Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock The IV (4th) is the Captain of the MV Berk, a restored tramp steamer. Today, their cargo is relief supplies meant for an earthquake-torn Norway. Elsewhere in the city, various other characters are going about their daily lives. Suddenly it happens. The ground begins to shake and the land begins to sink. Hiccup has just enough time to rescue some people from the dock and steer his ship away from the collapsing landmass before it disappears below the water, leaving only pointed obsidian rock spikes and a few survivors clinging to wreckage in its place. Now, having taken on the survivors and stuck on a vessel at sea, they must try to survive and piece together what happened. There's only one problem. Most of the dry land on Earth has sunk and those who touched the black rocks have now developed visions of their past lives and the powers of their ancestors. As they come to accept where they come from, Hiccup realizes they must return to the place they saw in their visions, the place their ship was named after. Berk. Danger hides around every corner, but together, they might just make it out alive, find out what happened, and start anew.
Relationships: & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Everyone becomes good friends because the world ended, Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Merida/Herself because she doesnt need no man
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. How it began with the end, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, if you notice anything I should fix, let me know! I'm trying to do couple things and add in a picture of the design of the MV Berk, but I'm having some trouble with that. I'm also going through the existing chapters right now to try to edit and fix mistakes. Thank you for your patience.

Above image: The MV Berk

Sailing To Find A Future

  
Part 1 of Chapter 1: How it began with the end

_HOOOONKKKKKKKK_

Hayden “Hiccup” Haddock the IV looked up from where he stood talking to some dockhands and glanced up towards the bridge of his ship. The 18-year-old may not have looked like a Captain, but behind those forest green eyes was 12 years of experience on the ocean. He definably wasn’t the strongest looking Captain to grace his family, something that his father used to mention whenever the opportunity arose, but what he lacked in size and strength, he made up for with his courage, wit, and brains. His walk was one of confidence, and very few would have noticed he wore a prosthetic on his left leg. His ship was a good reflection of his character. The MV Berk wasn’t a large ship, but what it lacked in size it made up for in speed, handling, and appearance. She had five decks, including the boat deck, and was around 400 feet long, which was quite large for a tramp steamer. Most cruise and cargo ships now had those ugly modern hull shapes, with the superstructure a bulky jumble of lines. The MV Berk was different, her design reflecting on a traditional design rarely used anymore.

As he stared at her, her couldn’t help but remember how the ship had went from a hull of rusted scrap to a shining vessel that had become a common sight to many tourists who visited the docks and harbors of the historic city. He had just finished the physiotherapy and was finally able to move around on his prosthetic leg when his father took him to the dock to see the ship.

“She was built in the early 1930’s by your great grandfather. She’s been in this family for four generations, son,” said his father, Stoick, “and seeing how you’ve turned out, I’m glad to call this ship yours now.”

“Are you sure? I mean, this is our families ship,” Hayden had replied back, “what happened to your lack of trust in me?”

His father winced. “Aye, I was terrible when you were a child. I only focused on your flaws, and for that I am sorry Hayden. But now, seeing how capable you have become, seeing your inner strength, I couldn’t be prouder to call you my son.”

Hayden nodded. Part of him felt odd. His father had always called him Hiccup, ever since he was a child. Apparently it was a common name in the family, and so far there had been 4 of them. The last one had been over a thousand years before, and he only knew this because of an old family tapestry that told of the boy riding “lightning and death itself” to bring peace to the land of Berk, which is what his families ship was named after. Obviously it was a family legend, but as a chid it had fascinated him, even if his family had moved over a hundred years ago and settled in Sweden. Berk wasn’t even on a map anymore. It had been lost to time and conquerors from long ago.

“It will take some work to get her running smooth again. Money and time too. I’ll help you out with the money part of that, but it will be up to you to find people to help you fix her up. Think you can handle that?” His father asked. Hayden had smiled at him.

“Of course,” He replied.

When he was given the MV Berk by his ailing father, it had been in a rusted and sorry state. Together with his friends, however, they had set about restoring the ship to her former glory, updating her bridge equipment and the machinery while retaining her original lines. She was repainted, the twenty cabins and the kitchen/dinning room restored back to how they looked from the pictures taken in the 30’s, and the four cargo holds cleaned.

Her two masts, each with a crane and hoist, were given additional supports and saved from collapse. Even her funnel had been saved, although Hayden had to sacrifice around eleven thousand dollars from his own pocket to connect the funnel to the exhaust ducts and the attach those to the new diesel engine.

After two years of restoration, sea tests, and calls to the bank, the SS Berk was rechristened the MV Berk. Of course, now he needed a crew he could trust, and he knew exactly who to ask. The friends who had helped him in the restoration, who had all lived near the same harbor as him and had experience working on ships, were called up, deals were made, and wages set.

A month later, the MV Berk was sailing back and forth between islands and various sea ports, not only carrying cargo but passengers as well. Most of them were rich maritime enthusiasts who wanted to know what sea travel almost a hundred years ago was like, and for the price they were willing to pay, Hayden was happy to oblige. Of course, they dressed as most seamen would of in the 30’s, and activities were always planned. Hayden had to admit, it made things interesting. Most of the people who paid for a three-day trip often talked about their own family’s history with the ocean, and the stories they told made him almost wish he had lived back then. Hayden continued to stand there, outside the harbormaster’s office, thinking for a few more minutes before a familiar voice called him. He looked back up towards the bridge again just as a familiar face leaned out the port side bridge wing of the ship.

“Hiccup! The cargo’s secure! Are we ready to go?”

He laughed. His friends still called him Hiccup, although he didn’t really mind. If anything, it was a fun nickname, and he knew that there was worst things to be called.

“Yup! Just a moment Astrid!” Hayden called back as he began walking. Astrid Hofferson was his 1st Officer, and a fine one at that. She was strict and diligent, but also graceful and friendly to those who didn’t cross her. She was also a very good friend and a childhood sweetheart, and although they weren’t ready to get serious just yet, he still hoped that one day they could be married, like his mother and father had hoped.

He stopped at the gangway and turned back towards the city out of habit. A tour bus was making its way over, stopping near on of the wharfs and letting the people aboard off. He watched them step out. A pretty girl with short brown hair and wearing a purple summer dress was the first one off, followed by a man with dark brown hair and wearing a green shirt. Hayden assumed was her boyfriend or husband. They talked and then laughed at a joke he didn’t hear, and he watched as they stopped at the side of the bus waiting for others. After came a tall woman with jet black hair. She wore the grey and red uniform of a police officer, and he wondered why she had taken the bus instead of a police car. One of her hands was in a glove.

 _‘Odd choice for a hot day,’_ Hayden thought.

The next person to get off was an odd-looking boy. He wore a blue hoodie, and his hair was white. He carried what looked like two pieces of a broken wood staff and followed the policewoman towards the harbormaster's office.

 _‘Maybe a crazy runaway. I’ll have to makes sure he doesn’t try to sneak on the ship,'_ Hayden thought as he took a mental note of it.

Having let off its passengers, the bus had turned and headed back to the city. Besides the disembarked bus passengers, his crew, and the odd dock worker, Hayden didn’t see anyone else. There was the sound of giggling, and Hayden turned to his right to find the source.

The girl and the man she was with were at the edge of one of the docks, looking into the water and at the boats.

_'Just like any other day. Maybe one of them will want a picture?'_

Almost immediately after that, the brown hair girl noticed the MV Berk, and before Hayden could blink, she was walking towards the ship, pulling her boyfriend or whoever he was with her. Hayden watched them come. She seemed like the outgoing type.

“This is amazing! How old do you think it is Eugene?” she said to the man beside her as they walked closer.

“Why don’t we ask? He must be crew,” said the man, Eugene, as he pointed to Hayden.

“Captain actually,” replied Hayden with a chuckle, “and to answer the question the ship was built around 1935. I had her fixed up and restored two years ago.”

“I’ve never seen ships like this before,” said the girl as she peered up at the bridge, “only in movies and history books.”

“She’s one of the oldest ships still operating,” said Hayden, “We-”

_HOOONNNNKKKKKK_

He glanced at his watch.

“Oh, sorry about that. We’ve got to go. We’re on a tight schedule delivering relief supplies to Norway, and I don’t want to be late. We’re back here in a week if you want to come for a tour,” he explained quickly.

Eugene and the girl nodded excitably.

“Well, we might be able to. Well, Bon Voyage!” said the girl. Eugene grinned.

“Rapunzel, I don’t think it’s that kind of voyage,” he said chuckling.

“I know, I’ve always wanted to say that though,” giggled the girl, Rapunzel.

‘Funny name,’ Hayden thought.

“Well thank you. Feel free to take some pictures as we leave the harbor. Goodbye!” he said and gave a small wave. He watched the couple turn and walk away.

Hayden walked back up his ship’s gangplank. Because the voyage was strictly cargo only, so there was no line of twenty or so passengers that usually gathered in front of the gangway. If it had been a passenger voyage, he would have let the couple on for free. They seemed sweet enough. He stepped back onboard the MV Berk.

“Hey Hiccup, I figured out the problem with the mast crane,” called a voice from the bow. Hiccup stopped walking towards the stairs that led to the wheelhouse and instead turned and made his way forward to see. At the base of the mast was deckhand and mechanic Fredrick “Fishlegs” Ingermen, a larger boy who, like Hayden, enjoyed reading and tinkering. He was currently tightening the last bolt onto the control panel for the bow crane.

“The lever had slipped off the bearing slightly, which explains why the crane wasn’t responding well. It should work fine now,” said Fishlegs as he pushed down on the lever. Sure enough, the hook and line of the crane descended smoothly, not all at once like before. Hayden smiled.

“Good work. That’s much better than almost crushing the cargo every time we go to lower it,” He said to Fishlegs.

“Thank you, Hiccup,” said Fishlegs, straightening out with confidence and a little pride. It was one of his habits.

“One more thing, have you seen the twins? I want to make sure the filled the fuel tanks fully this time.”

“I think I saw them in the engine room. I just saw Snotlout moving a box near the aft cargo hold. I think he’s hoping Astrids watching him.

Hayden groaned. Snotlout was another deckhand, and he was always pestering Astrid for a date. Snotlout was strong, but he wasn’t the best at being smart. Astrid was always trying to make it clear she didn’t like him back. It didn’t stop the muscular deckhand from trying. He made his way aft, stopping at the bridge to tell Astrid to get start the ship.

“Alright Hiccup, engines on,” she replied as she flicked a switch and turned a knob. From below, he heard the rumbling of the diesel engines starting.

“Great. Fishlegs is taking the mooring lines off now. I’ll come back up and let you know when we’re free,” he replied back. Astrid nodded and walked back over to the control board to check on the engine panel.

Leaving the bridge, Hayden made his way over to the stairwell and headed back down to the main deck, then continued aft until he reached the engine room hatch at the back of the ship’s superstructure. He reached out to open it, then stopped when he heard the sounds of three people bickering. He stepped back, knowing what was about to happen.  
The sounds of someone falling and cursing reached his ears as the hatch swung open and three people tumbled to the ground in front of him. The twins, Reita “Ruffnut” Thorston and her twin brother Theo “Tuffnut” Thorston were tangled together, while a very irritated Sigmund “Snotlout” Jorgenson was pinned underneath them.

“Get off of me you useless twats,” said Snotlout angery.

“I don’t know,” replied Tuffnut, “what do you think Ruffnut?”

“I’m not so sure Snotlout, you’re pretty comfy,” joked Ruffnut.

Hayden laughed as Snotlout cursed loudly, then ordered them up to help him release the mooring lines.

“By the way, Tuffnut, did you and Ruffnut fill the fuel tanks this time?” he asked.

“Hiccup, my dear captain and friend, of course we did. Why wouldn’t you trust us?” replied Tuffnut.

“Maybe he’s thinking of the time you forgot to fill the tanks and got us stranded drifting for a day,” replied Ruffnut.

“I did fill them this time, and besides, what was the big deal? The coast guard came to tow us eventually.” He argued back at her. Hayden sighed.

“We’re carrying a cargo of relief supplies and diesel for Norway. They just had that big earthquake three days ago. How could you have forgotten?” he explained. Tuffnut laughed.  
“Right, forgot about that. In any case, we’re filled and ready to go Hiccup.”

“Great. Once the lines are away all of you come up to the bridge. There’s nothing to clean up or do on deck now that we got the bow crane working again, so we might as well relax,” Hayden called to them as he walked back up the deck and started to pull the gangway in.

He was interrupted when the ground began shaking.


	2. How it began with the end, part 2

Part 2 of Chapter 1: How it began with the end

For Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, recently engaged and already sharing the same name, the tour was a great way to see the historic city. While Eugene enjoyed it, he could tell Rapunzel was even more ecstatic about it. He couldn’t blame her.

When he first met her, he was a burglar hoping to rob a house owned by some rich lady, Gothel. One night, he had broken in, only to discover walls painted in amazing murals, crafts placed on every shelf, and the kitchen obviously well used and supplied. He had scouted out the house for two weeks, and he knew Gothel only went there twice a week, but yet it was obvious someone lived here. He didn’t get a chance to think about it any further when he was struck from behind and knocked out.

Imagine his surprise when he woke up bound tight, face to face with a girl who had never left the house, never cut her hair, and claimed to have lived there since she was a baby. The two had become friends after she convinced him to show her around the city, and then slowly they became lovers. He turned his life around, and Raunzel got to go out every night that Gothel wasn’t there. They kept their relationship secret for two years before Gothel found out.

She was furious and attacked them, stabbing him in the abdomen and angerly slashing and cutting off Rapunzel’s long blonde hair, which oddly enough turned brown. Rapunzel and the doctor who checked her said it was probably the stress and shock. Either way, he had passed out shortly after being stabbed and according to Rapunzel, she was able to overpower Gothel and push her out a window. The fall had broken her neck, and when the police and ambulance arrived, a quick DNA search showed that Rapunzel wasn’t even Gothels daughter. She had been kidnapped by Gothel as a baby, so when the time came to meet her real parents, she had insisted Eugene come with her, and they became engaged shortly after that.

 _‘We’ve been through a lot, but we’re almost at our happily ever after,’_ Eugene thought as he looked at Rapunzel, who stood at the edge of a dock looking down at whatever swam underneath.

“Eugene, look at that!” She called to him as she pointed towards another dock. Eugene followed her finger until he saw the ship docked there. It looked amazingly old, like it was from a movie.

“Want to take a closer look?” he asked.

“Of course!” she replied excitably as they got up and walked over to the ship.

They had talked to the Captain for a minute before the ships horn blew and he bid them good-bye. Rapunzel thought it was nice that he invited them for the tour next week though.

“That was cool to talk to the Captain. I wonder what it’s like to live at sea for weeks at a time,” said Rapunzel as she and Eugene turned away from the ship and walked towards where the tour bus would pick them up. Although they had only been able to talk for a short time, but it was an experience none the less.

“I have no idea Punzie, but it would be fun to find out.” Eugene replied.

“Are you suggesting a change of plans?” asked Rapunzel as she leaned in to his side with her arms behind her. If anyone could make someone smile, it was Rapunzel. Eugene grinned.

“Well, we are on vacation for three weeks. Maybe we could come back next week for a tour? Perhaps get a ride on it? Just you, me, and what ever sea monsters pop up,” he said before laughing.

“Good thing you’ll have me there to rescue you then,” replied Rapunzel while giggling. He turned and pecked her on the cheek.

“My hero,” he said jokingly.

Behind them, they heard the tramp steamer start her engines, some shouts, and then the sound of the gangway being pulled in. Then it began.

There was a deafening roar, and then everything began to move. The first sudden quake caused both to fall down onto the cement that made up the wharf. It seemed like suddenly the ground under them was a trampoline, and he could hear the sounds of straining metal and crunching wood, followed by the sounds of hundreds of buildings in the city collapsing. He heard car alarms, and screams, and he turned just in time to see a dockhand get struck by the collapsing debris of a warehouse.

 _‘Get away from the buildings,’_ His mind warned him, and he tried to get up on his feet. He fell twice, but eventually managed to rise, pulling Rapunzel with him.

“Eugene!” she cried loudly and pointed to the side of them. He looked over in horror. Black, pointy, obsidian rocks were emerging from the ground, sending cement and debris flying.

  
“We have to go now! Get to that ship!” He yelled loudly so Rapunzel could hear him over the deafening rumbling and cracking noises.

“What about the others?” Rapunzel yelled as they struggled slowly towards the gangplank. The Captain was shouting at them to hurry and get aboard, and there were crew members on the ships bridge watching in horror as the quake leveled the buildings behind them.

“They’re coming too!” Eugene replied. It wasn’t a total lie. From the harbormasters office he had seen the black-haired woman emerge carrying the white-haired boy.

“Over here!” He shouted in unison with Rapunzel, waving their arms towards the ship. The woman started making her way over, struggling to carry the boy and keep her footing.

“Gah! Eugene!”

He felt his arm jerk down as Rapunzel fell. She had tripped on one of the rocks that was now jutting from the earth, and he watched as a flash of golden light occurred between her hand and the rock it had landed on, but there were more important things to think about, like surviving.

Rapunzel knew that they might not make it. It would take forever for them to get back up and get to the ship if one of them fell. Of course, moments after thinking this, she fell. Her hand flew out to grab something to stop her fall, and it grasped around one of the strange rocks as it shot out from the ground. There was a flash of golden light, and she felt time slow down when she saw it.

  
 _‘It’s so familiar,’_ she thought quickly before realizing something else was off.

She felt different again, like she had before Gothel had cut her hair. It was a familiar good kind of different, and suddenly she didn’t feel her scraped knees or cut hands. She felt a burst of strength, and she rose quickly, pulling Eugene up with her.

She pulled him back up quickly, just as another one of the black rocks shot out and cut his hand. They began running for the ship again, moving in a beeline towards it. At last, they had reached the gangway, making their way aboard.

“Hurry! Step careful. Stay here, I’m going help the others.” The Captain said before he stepped onto the gangway and stumbled down to slowly made his way over to the woman. She had fallen and was struggling to pick the boy back up. Rapunzel watched as he reached her, helping her up and taking the boy over his shoulder. She was too busy watching them to realize her knees and hands were no longer scraped.

The quake was still going. How long had it been? A minute or so? There was louder rumbling now, and both she and Eugene watched in morbid fascination as the wharf and land surrounding it began to sink down. The city was sinking.

“Eugene, what’s happening?” asked Rapunzel, raising her voice over the noise.

“I have no idea Rapunzel. No idea…”

“Out of my way!” snapped a voice behind them, and she and Eugene were pushed aside as a slender figure made her way down the gangplank and ran to help the Captain and the others.

Rapunzel watched her go. She had platinum blonde hair and moved surprisingly well over the buckling ground, dodging rocks and sudden geysers of water that came from the cracks. She reached the Captain and together, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the rest of the ships crew watched the four began making their way back to the ship.


	3. How it began with the end, part 3

Astrid Hofferson was desperate. She was currently holding onto the woman with one hand, and the other grasped Hiccup, who was struggling to keep his balance with both his prosthetic and the unconscious boy draped over his shoulder. Of course, the fact that the ground was still jolting back and forth and covered in 6 inches of frothing water didn’t help either.

“Hurry! We need to get on the ship before everything goes underwater!” she cried.

“Almost there, keep going!” Hayden yelled back.

She looked at him with her shaky vision. The ground was moving so much Hiccup was blurred slightly, but she could see that determination on his face. She loved that face, no, scratch that, had fallen in love with that face. When they were kids and something was happening, Hiccup would always take care of it with his face set and eyes blazing. She could almost see his mind working with plans. Right now though, there was too much vibration to see what his eyes showed.

After what felt like an hour, but couldn’t have been more then thirty seconds, they reached the gangway. The front of it was a foot off the ground and swinging wildly, but the other part of it remained firmly attached to the ship. They scrambled aboard the ship, collapsing in exhaustion.

The Earth had been shaking for three minutes now. She didn’t see any buildings still standing, just jolting rubble.

The ship lurched slightly, and both her and Hiccup rose at the same time to see what was happening. What she saw made her panic.

The wharf and land was still sinking, pulling water down with it and creating a suction that threatened to drag the ship aground. Hayden realized this at the same moment as her.  
They scrambled away from the main group and scrambled up the stairs to the wheelhouse.

“Astrid! Full ahead!” shouted Hayden as he grabbed the wheel, turning the ship out towards the open harbor, and beyond that the open sea.

“What about-” she began.

“The ship can handle it! Now full ahead! Ill bring her out!” Hayden yelled back.

Astrid pushed down the lever, kicking the propellers into motion. She lurched back as the ship darted forward, then regained her balance. On the boat deck the rest of the crew and the people they had taken aboard at the wharf tumbled backwards into a heap on the deck.

Hayden gripped the wheel tightly as he steered the ship out towards open water, dodging floating debris and a few overturned or run aground ships. He prayed for his father and grandfather and whoever else was listening to guide him out of the rapidly collapsing harbor and away from the sinking land mass. Waves were rocking the ship now, large waves that in the circular harbor resembled the swishing of a cup back and forth. He struggled to keep the ship on course to the harbor opening.

“HICCUP!” screamed Astrid. She was pointing up ahead. He looked and felt his stomach flip.

A crane was collapsing into the water to the right of them, threatening to hit the ship. He turned to Astrid.

“The water jet!” He cried. Astrid scrambled over to the control board and hit a small red button. She prayed that his odd experiment would work.

At the rear of the ship, two small circular hatches below the waterline, one on each side of the rudder, suddenly opened. The water foamed and bubbled as a large amount of exhaust was forced through the openings, forcing the small ship even faster. Everyone lurched backwards again as the additional speed moved the ship under the falling crane.

“Come on, just abit faster” he yelled to no one in particular.

The crane loomed closer over the deck. Hayden heard the screaming. Astrid’s face was set with the acceptance of someone about to die. He wanted to tell her he loved her, kiss her face, and comfort her before they would be crushed, but he couldn’t force the words out and he remained frozen, watching the crane. They were almost out of the way, but if nit landed on the stern it would still drag them down.

 _‘Not like it mattered anyway,’_ He thought sadly.

The crane was still falling, its final support beam finally tearing. With ten feet to spare, the crane hit the water and sank out of sight, sending up a wave that pushed the hip outside the harbor entrance and into the open sea. They had made it clear. From the deck, he heard a few cheers of triumph. Hayden didn’t feel like they had won. He was watching a landmass sink and be ripped apart by the pointed black rocks. He felt like they had lost more than they had gained.

“Fine steering, Captain.”

He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to Astrid.

“Get the people from the docks looked after. Tell Snotlout and Fishlegs to get the zodiac ready. If anyone’s alive out there, they won’t be for long in this cold water.” He said quickly, turning and walking from the bridge.

The MV Berk had two davit-lowered wooden lifeboats, one on each side, and two life rafts stored in canisters that would release in contact with water. They also had a ten-seat motorized zodiac lashed down behind the wheelhouse. It was meant to ferry passengers and cargo to the ship if it was too large to enter a port, but now it would be used to enter the floating wreckage and flooded rock spikes in a search for more survivors.

So far, he didn’t see any signs of life. No-one on the raised areas of wreckage, no flares or flags beckoning for rescue, no screams for help. Just the sounds of his ship, its occupants, and the ocean.

  
_‘They can’t all be dead. There’s no way,’_ he thought as he worked, attaching the lines of the zodiac to the small davit that would lower it to the water.

Down below, he could hear Astrid giving. By now, Rapunzel, Eugene, that black-haired woman and the white-haired boy would be inside. Ruffnut would be checking their injures and putting her first aid training to good use, and Tuffnut would probably be making tea to calm them down.

“Come on, hurry!” yelled Fishlegs as he came running up the stairs, followed by Snotlout. Together, they raised the zodiac up above the deck and swung it out into place, ready to be lowered.

“Fishlegs, grab an extra first aid kit. Snotlout, get some blankets. I’ll grab the flares, rope, and lifering,” Hayden ordered, turning to run back into the wheelhouse to retrieve the flares from the locker. As he ran he grabbed one of the life rings from the railing, along with its line. They were all back at the zodiac within a minute, loading in the rescue gear. Astrid came up the stairs.

“Everyone’s taken care of. The boy’s still unconscious, but Ruff said he’ll be fine. Are you going now?”

“Yes. You’re in charge while I’m gone, Astrid,” said Hayden. Astrid nodded.

“Be careful, Hiccup,”

“I will,” he said quickly, before stepping aboard the zodiac. Fishlegs and Snotlout followed, and within a minute the zodiac was in the water making its way towards the debris and flooded rocks that had once been Northern Europe.


	4. How it began with the end, part 4

Cassandra Williams was silent. She sat on a chair inside the dining area of the ship that had given her refuge. Two chairs away from her were two of the others who had made it aboard the ship. She had heard someone call them ‘Rapunzel and Eugene’ but she wasn’t sure if that was right. She noticed she was breathing heavy.

 _‘You’re going into shock. Stay calm. Think, what all happened today’,_ she thought to herself.

She had woken up, gotten ready, and left her apartment to commute to work, then got off the bus to investigate a large crowd forming around an alleyway. When she arrived, she found a teenager, his hair white like frost, muttering quietly to himself. A broken staff was nearby, and the only witness was an elderly man who claimed the boy had fallen from the sky, spinning out of control until he hit the ground. Obviously that couldn’t of happened, since the boy was uninjured, just really cold. She had decided to take him to the police station, but a call from her superintendent had asked her to pick up some files from the harbormasters. She had mentioned the boy, but was told to take him with her, then bring both the boy and the files back to the station, where everything could be sorted out later.

 _‘Alright. Now what happened next?’_ she asked herself.

The boy had finally stopped mumbling by then, and after arguing back and forth for ten minutes she had finally convinced him to come with her. He took the staff with him, something she was wary of, but she doubted the stick could piece her armour vest. When they arrived at the harbor they had went immediately to the harbormaster’s officer, and while the harbormaster looked for the files in his safe, she stood with the boy at the doorway.

_‘And then?’_

The doorway saved them. When the earth began to buck, she had pulled the boy closer under the door frame, then watched as the harbormaster turned and bolted out the other door. She’s pretty sure she saw the room he ran into collapse, but before she could check the boy had been struck by a falling board and knocked out. She had managed to carry him out before the rest of the building collapsed, but if the two people from the ship hadn’t ran and helped them she doubted she would of survived. She glanced at her watch, noting that she was an hour late for work now. Well, she would be if everything hadn’t sunk. Part of her wondered how she would explain this superintendent, while the other part of her insisted that there wasn’t a police station to go back to, only flooded wreckage.

_‘Breathe evenly. Don’t hyperventilate. You’re fine. You’re fine. Youre-’_

“Tea, Miss?”

She looked up at the mug of tea in front of her, then to the face of the guy holding it out. He was slender, with blonde hair that was down to his shoulders. He had a crooked grin.

“Yes, please,” she said.

He handed her the mug. She took a few sips.

“How’s the boy? Is he alright?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine. My sister is bandaging his head right now in one of the cabins. She’ll be coming to check you over”

“I’m fine though, really.”

“Sorry, Captains orders. While he’s out with some other crew looking for survivors, he wanted the ones we had so far looked after.”

“I see. What’s your name? I don’t think you mentioned it.”

“Theo Thorston, but every just calls me Tuffnut.”

“Well, Tuffnut, is it alright if I-”

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light, and she and Tuffnut turned towards where Eugene sat with Rapunzel.

“What the-” she began, not able to believe what she was seeing.

Another flash of golden light.

“Rapunzel!” she heard Eugene cry.

Then the blinding golden light was gone, and in its place stood Rapunzel.

“Is everyone alright?” Rapunzel asked. Everyone remained silent, eyes transfixed on her.

“Rap- Ma’am, your hair…” began Cassandra.

“My hair?” said Rapunzel, reaching a hand up to touch her short brown locks. Instead she felt long, flowing hair, and she pulled a strand of it in front of her to check, then turned around to see her hair piled behind her on the floor.

“MY HAIR! IT’S BACK!” she cried in surprise.

“We noticed that, Punzie,” said Eugene, who stared dumbstruck at it.

“But how?” asked Cassandra, finishing Eugene’s sentence for him.

“I have no idea,” replied Rapunzel.

Astrid Hofferson appeared in the doorway.

"I heard yelling. Is everyone- what... happened..." her sentence died down as she stared at the girl who two minutes before had short brown hair.

"Something. I'm not sure... My hair is back, I guess," replied Rapunzel.

Ruffnut appeared behind Astrid.

"Guys, the boy woke up-" Ruffnut stopped, eyeing Rapunzel. "Woah!" she muttered.

Astrid turned to Ruffnut.

"The boy is awake?"

"Yeah, and you're all going want to hear what he's saying. He knows who we all are. Seriously, follow me," came the reply.

They all rose followed Ruffnut towards the cabin where the boy was taken.


	5. How it began with the end, part 5

It was cold, yet she didn’t feel it.

How long had they been in the water? Elsa Arendelle wasn’t sure. Today wasn’t suppose to end with them freezing to death, it was supposed to end with Kristoff and her sister Anna getting together. He was a zookeeper, and when Elsa had first met him, she realized that he was the person who could help Anna get over her ex-fiancée, Hans Westergaard the second.

 _‘I don’t even feel cold. Does this mean I’m already hypothermic?’_ she wondered to herself. Beside her, Kristoff and Anna were shivering but grateful to be alive. The small reindeer between them gave off enough heat to keep them warmish at least.

“Elsa?”

“Yeah, Anna?”

“How’d you do it?”

Elsa went silent, turning her head to look at some floating wreckage as it drifted past.

“I have no idea.”

“How can you have no idea? You shot ice from your hands! Are we just going ignore that?”

“I don’t know how it happened, honest.”

She really didn’t. When the quake had struck they were on a street surrounded by tall office buildings. She remembered falling to the ground, then pulling herself up with one of those black rocks that jutted up from the earth. She had seen a flash of white light, then felt something in her. It was like being warm and cold at the same time. The sound of Anna screaming had roused her from her thoughts, and the flash of light was forgotten when she realized that they were about to be crushed by falling wreckage. In desperation, she had shot her hands out to scream, Kristoff holding Anna close to him in a final embrace, and all three watched in amazement as the wreckage was shattered into small pieces and blasted away from them. Then another piece was falling towards them, and once again when Elsa shot her hands out the wreckage was pushed away. She realized it was her hands. Each time debris fell towards them, she shot out her hands and watched as ice materialized in her palm and shot out. When the water began to rise and threatened to drown them, she had managed to make an ice platform by touching her hands on the water. They now floated among the black rock spires, debris, and whatever else bobbed along in the cold water. The only other living thing was the baby reindeer that had swam over to them and pulled itself onto the ice sheet. After Kirstoff had calmed it, the reindeer had quickly made itself comfortable lying between Anna and Kristoff, who hugged it for warmth.

“It doesn’t matter. You saved us,” said Kristoff.

“Yes,” agreed Anna, “and whatever this is, I’ll help you through it. We can do it together.”

Elsa though back. Anna was the only thing she had left after their parents died. She had already pushed her away once, and all that did was land Anna in an abusive relationship with that Hans. She wondered if he drowned in his prison cell or was crushed before the land sank.

“Oh Anna, thank you. Right now, though, we need to figure out what to-”

“Wait! I hear something!”

She heard it to. The sound of a boat motor. Anna stood up, careful not to slip on the ice.

“I see them! It’s a boat coming this way!” she said excitably.

“Will they see us?” asked Kristoff.

“I think- Oh no! They wont! A big piece of wreckage is in the way! I cant see them anymore.”

Kristoff turned to Elsa.

“Think you could shoot some ice?” he asked anxiously.

“I’ll try,” said Elsa, “let’s see… ICE!”

Her hands shot up. Nothing happened.

“Huh-” she began.

“Hurry! They won’t see us!” cried Kristoff, now also standing and peering over wreckage.

“Come on Elsa, I believe in you!” said Anna, turning to Elsa. She took her hand. “You can do it.”

“Alright. I can do this,” whispered Elsa. She held her hands up. Ice formed over them, swirling around like a snow globe. She thought of the fireworks she and Anna saw as children and tossed her hands up, watching the ice fly up and explode into small snowflake fireworks.

“Keep doing it! I think they saw us!” said Kristoff.

She did it again, and again. Snowflakes swirled around them. Anna laughed, smiling for the first time since the earth quake.

“You’re doing it Elsa!”

Elsa laughed. She was doing it! She felt self confidence that she had never felt before. She felt acceptance for who she was.

The zodiac appeared, moving slowly over to them. The men inside shouted to them to wait until they were closer, then started trying to move the debris blocking them from reaching the ice floe.

“Hang on! I have an idea,” Elsa yelled to them. They stopped, and the one who looked in charge called over.

“I doubt you’ll want to swim through this! Just wait for us to clear a way!” he called.

Elsa smiled.

The crew in the boat watched in amazement as a walkway of ice appeared, pushing debris out of the way. The men simply stared as the previously stranded group walked over and got in.


	6. How it began with the end, part 6

“Is no one going to question the ice lady? Like hello, she shoots ice from her hands!”

Hayden sighed. Snotlout wasn’t one to be subtle, nor was he the type to give up easily. It had been an hour since they picked up Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, all of whom introduced themselves right away and then dove into trying to explain why Elsa was able to create ice and snow.

“Snotlout, for the last time, she has explained everything that she can,” He said exasperated, “If all three say they have no idea what happened, then we won’t get an explanation by repeatably interrogating her.”

“I’m sitting right here, you know,” said Elsa from behind them.

Hayden turned to her. She was sitting to the left of Anna, while Kristoff, sat to her right. 

“My apologies. My friend is just very upfront about things,” he said, glaring at Snotlout.

“Hey-” began Snotlout. 

“Uh, guys! I see someone!” cried Fishlegs from the front of the zodiac.

“Which way?” said Hayden, straightening himself behind the wheel. 

“LEFT! Hurry Hiccup!” came the reply from Fishlegs. 

Hayden turned the zodiac, taking them through a path of wreckage until they reached the person. Holding what looked like a messy circle of orange carpet was a boy, probably around 14. He was wearing black gloves and a leather apron, with a red shirt underneath. His glasses were cracked on one of the lenses. There was a fur scarf around his neck. His back was turned to the boat, but he was looking up at them. To him, it looked like the boy worked with a mechanic, although the scarf was an odd choice.

Hayden rushed forward and held down his hand. 

“Let go of that carpet and we’ll pull you up!”

“I can’t!” The boy said. He struggled to keep his head above water.

“Why not? Are you tangled?”

“No, I can’t because this isn’t a carpet!”

The boy shifted abit, and the rest of the ‘carpet’ was revealed. It was a girl, maybe 16. She was unconscious, and her sodden wet hair had covered part of her face, making her head, the only thing above water, look like a ball of curly orange carpet. The boy was currently trying to keep her head above water.

“I’ve got her!” said Fishlegs as he lifted the girl from the boy’s arms and pulled her into the boat.

Hayden held down his hand for the boy again.

“You’re turn now,” he said.

The boy grabbed his hand, then faltered.

“Wait, take Randal too!”

“Randal? Who’s-” began Hayden as the boy took his fur scarf off and handed it to him. It started to move and uncurled, revealing a raccoon that was rather upset at being moved. Hayden dropped it to the floor with a shout and it scurried under one of the seats. The boy pulled himself up, and Hayden ignored the raccoon long enough to pull him into the boat.

“Thanks. I figured I would drown trying to swim that girl back to some wreckage myself, but I couldn’t bring myself to let her go,” said the boy. Fishlegs draped a blanket over him as he took a seat.  
Hayden took the opportunity to survey the survivors they had collected.

Snotlout was currently checking the unconscious girl’s vitals. She was lying on the floor of the boat with a thick blanket over her for warmth. Anna got up and started rubbing the girl’s arms and legs to increase circulation and revive her. She yelled for Elsa and Kristoff to help her. Hayden figured she must have been a lifeguard or nurse. He turned back to the boy.

“You did well. We’re from the MV Berk. We have a few survivors on our ship, and we’re searching for more. Have you seen anyone else?” asked Hayden.

“No, sorry,” said the boy, “Have you found anyone named Quirin? He’s my dad. He was in a red jacket when he left today.”

Hayden shook his head grimily.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t found anyone with that description yet.” He replied.

The boys shoulders sagged, and he gazed off to look at the floating wreckage and rocks.

“What’s your name?” asked Hayden.

“Varian,” replied the boy.

“Nice to meet you Varian. I’m Hayden Haddock the IV. You can call me Hiccup,” he said. Varian nodded. A small smile was on his face.

They continued searching for a few more minutes and, finding no one else, turned back towards the ship.


	7. The realization, part 1

“I’m sorry, I’m still lost,” said Anna, “what’s the problem with blonde hair?”

“There isn’t a problem with blonde hair! There’s a problem with the fact that she had short brown hair thirty minutes ago!” replied Eugene, exasperated. 

“Eugene, be nice,” said Rapunzel, who sat behind him.

“At least you just grew hair. I want an explanation for this!” said Elsa, waving her hand and sending a small group of snowflakes fluttering onto the ground.

“I’m just going say this one more time. Awesome,” said Tuffnut as he watched the snowflakes fall.

“Listen, all of you. We don’t know what happened. What I want to know is if this-” Cassandra waved her arm towards the flooded landmass, “happened anywhere else.”

“I agree,” said Varian, “as cool as it would be to see what caused the snow powers and long hair, I’m more concerned about the fact we just survived the end of the world.”

“We don’t know if that was the end of the world…” began Fishlegs.

“Well it certainly was the end of Northern Europe,” countered Kristoff, pulling the reindeer closer to him to comfort it.

As they bickered back and forth, the white-haired boy quietly sat in the corner, still holding his broken staff.

They stopped talking when the door opened. Hayden and Astrid stepped in through the door. 

“Everyone, as you are aware, something bad happened,” began Hayden.

“And we can't get into contact with any major cities on the radio. They’ve gone silent,” continued Astrid.

“We will keep searching for others, but until then, I suggest you get comfortable on this ship. So far all we’ve seen from the bridge is water, debris, and black spikes,” said Hayden quickly. If he wasn’t such a terrible liar he would of told them something to keep them calm, but right now telling the truth might be best.

The dinning room came to life in a fury of questions and suggestions. Hayden and Astrid tried to quiet the group, hoping to keep the panic to a minimum.

“Please, everyone!” yelled Hayden. No one listened.

“ENOUGH!”

The room went quiet, all eyes staring at the white-haired boy. He was shuddering, and his eyes seemed to gaze into everyone he looked at. He began to talk.

“I know that when everyone came to see me earlier, I walked away and said that I would explain later when everyone was in the same room,” he said, “so this is me explaining. First off, the name’s Jack. Second off, who touched the black rocks?”

Rapunzel and Elsa came forward slowly. Jacks face seemed to lift into something happier when he saw them. He stepped towards them.

“My hair grew back,” said Rapunzel quietly.

“I have ice powers,” added Elsa.

“I know,” said Jack. 

“And how did you know that?” asked Cassandra.

“Besides the fact I listened to them talk about it two minutes ago, I knew them a very long time ago,” he replied.

“What? Is this a joke?” asked Elsa, “I’ve never seen you before.”

“You’re Elsa Arendelle. You’re named after a great-great-grandmother. Your mother told you stories about how she was a queen with ice powers,” said Jack quickly.

Elsa took a step back.

“How did you-”

“I told you, we knew each other a long time ago. We all did,” he said as he gestured to everyone in the room. He turned to Rapunzel.

“You’re Rapunzel. You never knew your last name until recently, because you were kidnapped as an infant and kept locked away, until one day a dashing theft,” he gestured to the shocked Eugene, “came to your rescue and helped you see the world.”

“I-” began Rapunzel.

He took both pieces of his staff and pushed them together. Everyone watched in amazement as with a blue flash the two pieces mended. 

“How did you-” began Hayden.

Jack turned towards him, his face blank and staring intensely.

“And Hiccup,” he said seriously. Hayden felt terrified. Had he done something? What-

His thoughts were cut short when Jack jumped forward to embrace him. Hiccup stood straight and still, like a deer in headlights, as he was hugged by a stranger he was sure he didn’t know.  
“I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked.

“You did, a very long time ago,” said Jack as he let go.

“Someone, please explain. I don’t get this,” said Kristoff.

“You all will. You just need to touch the black rocks. You’ll see.”

“See what?” asked Fishlegs worryingly.

“Your past lives. You’ll know who I am, and who you are,” replied Jack.

“How can we trust you?” came a question from Varian. 

Jack turned to him.

“I’ll prove it. Where is Merida?”

“Merida? We don’t have anyone named Merida onboard,” said Hayden. He was weary about listening to a boy who claimed to of known them.

“She has wild orange hair,” described Jack, “and a Scottish accent.”

“You mean the unconscious girl? She’s in one of the cabins. She hasn’t woken up yet,” replied Astrid.

“Great! Everyone, follow me!”

“What are you going to do?” asked Snotlout.

“I’m going to prove something. Hiccup, lead the way!”

“…”

“Hiccup, trust me, please.”

“Alright. Everyone, this way!”


	8. The realization, part 2

They arrived at the cabin that of the girl Jack had called Merida. She was still laying in the bed where they had placed her after bandaging her head and hands. Hayden leaned over her. "Yup, she's still unconscious," he said to them. The group of survivors all filed into the cabin and surrounded the bed she slept on. 

“Rapunzel, come here. We need you for this,” said Jack. Rapunzel walked forward to the very edge of the bed.

“Put your hair on her.”

“What?”

“Your hair. Wrap it around her, trust me.”

“Ok… where?”

Jack removed the bandages and gestured to the large bruise on Merida’s head, then to the cuts on her hand.

“On both. Here, I’ll help,” said Jack as he began to help wrap Rapunzels hair over the wounds. After Merida was wrapped in it, they stepped back.

“So, Jack,” began Eugene, “you’re being oddly cryptic as you wrap a girl’s hair around another person.”

“Just trust me on this Eugene. Alright, Rapunzel,” said Jack, “will you sing the song?”

Rapunzel looked stunned.

“How did you know about-”

“History repeats, plus you used to sing it whenever someone needed healing by your hair.”

“I’m sorry,” began Varian, “did you say healing hair?”

“Shhh. Rapunzel, sing it. I’ll help you.”

“I- Ok.”

Jack and Rapunzel drew in a slow breath. Around them, everyone waited. Then they began.

“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine,” sang Jack and Rapunzel.

“What are they-” began Astrid before stopping suddenly and gasping. She pointed at Rapunzel.

“Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back once was mine,” continued the song.

Although it sounded nice, no one paid attention to it. They were focused on how Rapunzels hair was now glowing a bright golden light. They watched as it worked its way from the top of her head down, snaking along her hair and towards Merida.

Rapunzel stared it in amazement. She faltered in her song. 

“Keep singing,” urged Jack.

“Heal what had been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,” she continued. 

The hair was still glowing, lighting up the room in a golden light. They were so transfixed on it they never saw Merida start to stir.

“What once was mine…” 

Rapunzel finished singing. Jack was grinning.

“You did it!” he exclaimed.

“Did what?” asked Ruffnut, looking confused.

Jack turned towards the bed and moved the hair aside, handing it back to Rapunzel.

“Hey, Merida?” he asked the girl lying in the bed.

Merida shot up, breathing heavy.

Jack turned back to the others.

“Believe me now?” he quipped.


	9. The realization, part 3

They watched as Merida took in her setting. Her eyes only wavered on them for a second, because the moment they fell on Jack she got up from the bed.

“Jack? Is that you?” she asked. Her accent was thick, and it came out as “Jack? Is ‘at ya?”

“Heyo, Merida. Its been awhile,” replied Jack with a grin. 

Merida threw her arms around him. 

“Ah saw so much. Ah saw mah ancestor. Ah was her! Her memories an' mine!”

“So, you touched a black rock to, then?” asked Rapunzel.

Merida turned to see who had asked the question. She rushed over to where they all stood.

“Punzie!” she cried as she threw her arms around Rapunzel.

“Oh, um, did we know each other?” Rapunzel asked.

“Aye! Ah knew ya in mah past life! Ah cannae believe it’s ya!”

She caught sight Elsa. She embraced her as well, talking about memories that Elsa didn’t remember. She pulled away.

Then she saw Hayden.

“Hiccup?”

Hayden blinked.

“I guess so?” he offered hesitantly. 

“Ah knew ya and Toothless too!”

“Toothless?”

“Yer dragon!”

“My wha-” Hayden began, only for Jack to interrupt. 

“Um, Merida, they don’t remember yet. They haven’t touched black rocks.”

“Oh. Ah don’t remember toochin them either though,” said Merida confused.

“Well actually,” mentioned Varian, “You drifted past where I was and got caught on a black spike. I only noticed because there was an orange flash to my left, and when I saw you, I swam over and started pulling you back to some debris when Hayden and some of his crew came to rescue us.”

She turned to Varian. Confusion was etched on her face.

“Drifted? Debris? Rescue? What are ye talking abit?”

“You don’t know?” asked Fishlegs.

“Know whit? Tell me wood ya?”

Everyone went silent.

“Oh, you know, the world ended, no biggie,” said Snotlout suddenly. Everyone turned and stared at him in shock as Merida ran out onto deck. They heard her cry of anguish. 

“SNOTLOUT!” they shouted at him in unison.

“What? Might as well tell it as it is rather then sugar-coat it for her,” he said without hesitation.

“We could have told her in a gentler way!” said Astrid angerly as she walked towards him, “I should clod you.”

Hayden held out his arm to stop her.

“Whoa, let’s not fight right now. There are more important things to do,” he said nervously.

“Someone should go comfort her,” said Anna.

“Someone other then Snothead over there,” added Cassandra.

"Hey!" said Snotlout angerly.

“Rapunzel and Elsa should,” suggested Jack, “The rest of you need to remember your past lives.”

“Uh, how do we do that?” asked Tuffnut.

“Touching the black rocks seems to do the trick,” replied Jack.

“Obviously,” said Tuffnut as he pointed out the port hole, “but the black rocks are currently disappearing.” 

“What?” said Jack as he glanced out the window. His face became one of horror.

“Hurry! Get on deck!” he shouted.

They ran out the cabin door, then down the hall until they reached the door to the outside deck. Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa were already watching as the black rocks were pulled down below the water, out of sight. 

“Pitch,” muttered Jack.

“What?” asked Hayden.

“Nothing,” replied Jack, “We need to figure out a way to get you guys into contact with the black rocks.”

“But they’ve all sunk,” said Ruffnut, “what are we suppose to do?”

“Um I might-” began Varian, only to be cut off by Jack.

“I’m not sure. Hayden, do you have any diving equipment?”

“No, sorry.”

“I think-” Varian started again, but was interrupted by Elsa.

“Maybe I could freeze a path downwards?”

“No,” said Anna, “that’s too dangerous.”

“If you listen to me-” Varian tried to say again, but was talked over by Fishlegs.

“Maybe we could attach weights to our feet, and tie a rope to ourselves. We could sink to the bottom, touch the black rocks, and if we drown Rapunzel can use her hair to heal us!”

Everyone turned to Fishlegs, eyeing him worryingly. 

“What? It was just a suggestion.”

“YOU GUYS!” yelled Varian

“Huh?”

“Nothing you guys suggested will be necessary,” explained Varian as he reached into a pocket and held up part of a black rock, “I found this in coming through a basement wall in my school about three hours before the quake.”

“How’d you break it?” asked Jack as he took the piece from him, “I’ve never seen anyone actually break one!”

“I’m a bit of an alchemist,” said Varian with a smile.

“And you wore gloves when touching it, right?” asked Hayden.

“Of course.”

“Alright, well take off you gloves and touch it,” said Jack.

“Wait, what? No, someone else go first!” 

“Three people have already done it. You’ll be fine.”

“I- Ok, here goes nothing,” said Varian hesitantly as he slowly ungloved his hands and slowly reached for the black rock Jack held. His fingers touched it, and there was a flash of copper and tan light. 

Varian let go of the rock and surveyed himself.

“I don’t feel any different,” he said.

“Some of you will only get skills from your past life. It sounds unbelievable, but once upon a time I knew you all,” explained Jack. “You all look just like them. Some of you act just like them too,” he added with a grin.

“So when can we expect to see these visions?” asked Eugene, “Only you and Merida seem to know or remember us. Otherwise, we’re strangers who haven’t ever seen-”

“OHHHH”

They turned startled towards Rapunzel. Her eyes were lit up into golden orbs.

“Rapunzel!” cried Eugene as he ran over to her. She didn’t notice him, and continued to stand there, almost like she was in a trance. Eugene turned to Jack.

“What’s happening to her? What did you do!” he yelled to Jack.

“Nothing, honest! She’s remembering!” came the response.

The golden light disappeared, and Rapunzel collapsed into Eugene’s arms. Everyone crowded around to see her. She opened her eyes.

“Listen to Jack. I couldn’t explain it all even if I tried,” she whispered before falling asleep.

“Rapunzel?” asked Eugene. She responded with a snore. 

“Is she alright?” asked Cassandra.

“Here, let me through,” called Anna, pushing her way to the front. She began checking Rapunzels vitals.

“Me too!” said Ruffnut, kneeling down to help Anna. They checked her over.

“She’s fine, but she’s sleeping,” said Anna. Jack shrugged.

“That’s good. I didn’t think it would make you guys tired, but I guess Merida was out cold while remembering everything,” said Jack meekly. Eugene glared at him.

“Does this mean I’m next?” asked Elsa. 

“Probably. It’s getting really late,” said Jack. He was right. The sun was almost fully down, and the sky was alive with colors. “Everyone should touch the black rock and then go to sleep. That way, it’ll come to you like a dream instead of a vision.”

Hayden nodded.

“We should get everyone a cabin. We have twenty, and five of them have two berths each,” said Hayden.

“I should cook something. None of us have eaten since morning,” said Tuffnut.

They all remembered their hunger at the mention of food.

“So, it’s settled then. We all touch the black rock, go to the galley for supper, and then get everyone a cabin,” said Astrid.

“But first,” said Eugene, “Let’s put Rapunzel in a bed.”

There were words of agreement, and with that Eugene picked up Rapunzel and followed Hayden to one of the cabins.

Those left on deck circled Jack and the black rock he held. 

Cassandra was first.

“This is crazy,” she said flatly. Jack laughed.

“I know,” he said as Cassandra began to reach for the rock. 

“Wait, can you take the glove off,” asked Jack. Cassandra bit her lip and glanced down at the glove in worry, then sighed. She took off the glove she wore on her right hand. It was covered in scars.

“Don’t ask,” she said to the others, “I don’t like talking about it.”

She touched the rock. There was a neon blue flash. She nodded to Jack and then went inside, heading for the dinning room with Elsa, Merida, and Varian following her.

Anna and Kristoff were next. The baby reindeer was still at Kristoff’s side.

“One at a time please,” teased Jack.

Anna touched the rock. There was a flash of autumn red.

Kristoff’s flash was a rock grey

Fishlegs came next. His hand faltered an inch from the rock.

“Oh, I don’t know if-”

Jack pushed the rock towards him slightly, and there was an amber flash.

“Hey!” said Fishlegs. Jack chuckled.

“Trust me Fishlegs, you’ll find you’re a bit braver than you think.”

Snotlouts was a dark red.

“Looks like I got the coolest color,” he stated proudly as he walked inside and headed for the galley. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Some things never change,” he said quietly.

The twins stepped up.

“Mind if we touch the rock together?” asked Ruffnut.

“We always do everything together,” added Tuffnut.

“Go ahead,” said Jack with a grin. The twins reached and touched the rock. The flash was a mix of green and orange.

“Woah,” said Ruffnut.

“That’s awesome,” added Tuffnut.

The twins turned and left. Now there was only Astrid left, but she was quickly joined by Hayden and Eugene when they returned from putting Rapunzel into one of the cabins.

“Rapunzel and Eugene are going be staying in cabin A-3,” said Hayden quickly.

“Good, but it’s almost night and we should hurry. Eugene, you’re next,” said Jack.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” said Eugene as he touched the rock. There was a gold and white flash, similar to Rapunzels. Jack smiled.

“Ok, Astrid, you’re next.”

Astrid reached out and touched it. The flash was a cool blue, with a swirl of yellow. She stepped aside to let Hayden come forward.

“And Hiccup. It’s your turn.”

With the last minute of daylight, Hayden reached out to touch it. His fingers made contact with the rock, and he watched as the flash of light appeared. Except his wasn’t light, it was more of a dark shadow, like a small cloud of midnight. He shuddered.

“What’s that mean Jack?” he asked.

“Nothing bad. You’ll understand later, Hiccup. I doubt I can explain it to you,” replied Jack.

Hayden nodded. 

“Everyone’s in the dinning room now. Are we going to join them?” asked Astrid

“You go Astrid, I want to ask Jack some questions,” said Hayden.

“Alright then. I’ll see you later,” she replied as she turned and went inside. Now it was just Hiccup and Jack standing at the rails. The light shining through the portholes kept the deck well lit, so Hayden would have no problem seeing Jacks face. 

“So, what’s special about you, Jack?”

“What do you mean?”

“First, you seem to know us. Then you claim to of known us in our past lives. You must be old then. Are you a vampire or something?”

Jack laughed. He held up his staff.

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone until after they regained the memories of their past life, but I guess I can tell you.”

“Wait, before you do, can you tell me how you fixed the staff too?”

“I just needed to realize that I still had all the people I needed to save the world. Once I believed again, it was easy.”

“Save the world? We can fix this?"

Jack nodded.

"It'll take some time, but eventually we can. We just need to prepare for a few months or so," explained Jack.

"Ok, now I have more questions."

"I can answer one more Hiccup."

Hayden thought carefully for a moment.

"Explain how you know this me, not the past me, because I definably don't know you."

“You used to like playing outside in the winter. You’d run to the top of a hill and sled down, scattering snow everywhere, pretending you were flying…”

“Huh?”

“… sometimes you were certain that small patches of ice were randomly appearing to give you more speed…”

“How do you-”

“Your laughter always made me laugh too.”

“Did you stalk me or something?”

Jack laughed.

“No, I made the ice. Each time you would hit a bump and go flying up, I would keep you in the air a few seconds longer.”

“I thought Elsa made ice… You can too? Without having touched a black rock?”

“Yeah. You’ll remember everything about me tomorrow, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to tell you know.”

Jack stepped up onto the railing and, before Hayden could stop him, jumped.

“Jack!” cried Hayden as he leaned over the railing and scanned the water frantically. 

“Looking for someone?” came a voice above him. Hayden looked up.

Jack was floating over his head, rolling left and right as he moved through the air.

“Jack! How are you-”

“As I said before, I never told everyone my full name. No point really. They’ll know it tomorrow once they see their past lives,” said Jack as he sprinkled down some snow onto Hayden. He lowered himself back down to the deck and in front of him.

“I’m Jack Frost, the guardian spirit of childhood and winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of how the colors of the characters flashes were decided on-
> 
> Rapunzel: Golden yellow flash (Sundrop)
> 
> Jack: Blue flash (Happened when he fixed his staff, since he was already a winter spirit)
> 
> Elsa: White flash (Snow/Hair color)
> 
> Merida: Orange flash (Hair color)
> 
> Varian: Copper and tan flash (Machinery)
> 
> Cassandra: Neon Blue flash (Moondrop)
> 
> Anna: Autumn red flash (Hair color)
> 
> Kristoff: Rock grey flash (Raised by rock trolls)
> 
> Fishlegs: Amber flash (Main color of Meatlug)
> 
> Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Red and green flash (Main colors of Barf and Belch)
> 
> Snotlout: Dark red flash (Main color of Hookfang)
> 
> Eugene: Gold and white flash (Sundrop and healing tears)
> 
> Astrid: Cool blue and yellow flash (Main color of Stormfly)
> 
> Hayden (aka Hiccup): Midnight black flash (Main color of Toothless)


	10. The dreams, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be parts of the dreams the characters have. Anna's will be the longest, while the others will be shorter.

The snowflakes swirled around her, yet she felt no fear. Rather, she felt happiness.

“Anna!” came a voice, but filled with laughter. Anna recognized it as Elsa’s.

She watched herself pick up a snowball. It was odd to watch a dream unfold in third person. When she had gone to bed after supper, she didn’t know what to expect. Now she watched her dream self, wearing a very old looking cream colored dress and purple shawl, try to locate-

A snowball flew from the swirling snow and struck her in the chest. She laughed as she watched her dream self sputtered. 

“Oh, now your going to get it!” she laughed.

Anna watched as two figures appeared in the swirl of snow. Her dream self threw the snowball, striking one of the figures in the face. The snow flakes lulled slightly, and she watched as her dream self rushed over laughing to a man who stood there with snow covering his face, trying to wipe it off. Beside the man was the boy she recognized for having the piece of rock, Varian. Her dream self stopped in front of him as he stood chuckling and reached up to help him wipe off the snow. Varian was laughing at the sight.

“Oops, sorry Kristoff, I thought you were Elsa!” said dream Anna with a giggle.

Anna paused. She had known Kristoff before? And Varian? In her past life?

“I figured Elsa would be the one to get me. I think she’s still abit upset about Sven knocking over the ice statue she made at our wedding,” 

‘Wait, I was his wife?’ thought Anna as she watched her dream self embrace Kristoff.

“Well looks like Anna did that for me instead,” came Elsa’s happy voice as she stepped through the snow with Astrid and Cassandra behind her laughing. Elsa grinned and held up her hand. A snowball materialized. 

“If Hiccup’s with you, then he should just surrender now!” Astrid stated with a grin as she tossed up a snowball and then caught it as it fell. 

“Oh no you don’t!” squealed dream Anna as she scooped up a snowball and threw it. It hit Elsa on the shoulder. Elsa just grinned, and Anna watched as her dream self, Varian, and Kristoff shrieked in unison and started to run as the snowball in Elsa’s hands grew larger. Their laughter as they ran with Elsa in pursuit made Anna feel warm. She turned to her left and saw more figures appear. They remained partly hidden behind a wall of swirling snow and Anna couldn’t make out who they were until she heard voices.

“Hey! Wait for us you guys,”

‘Was that… Rapunzel?”

There was a should of a snowball hitting someone, and dream Anna came stumbling back over to the group of figures.

“Hey, weren’t we on the same team?”

One of the twins?

“Uh yeah, but how could I resist?”

Definably the twins.

“Look out!” cried a voice. Eugene maybe?

There was laughter and the sound of snow being dumped.

“Jack!”

“Sorry Rapunzel, but you guys have barely even been hit by snowball yet.”

“Hey Jack! Take this!” came a voice to the right. Anna watched as a snow ball flew upwards towards where Jacks voice had been. She heard it hit someone.

“About time you got me Hiccup!”

“If you’d stop flying it would be- Gah! Astrid!”

There was another sound of a snowball hitting someone.

“Got ya Hiccup! You can’t hide forever-”

The sound of another snowball cut her off.

“Merida! What happened to the truce?”

“Ah need myself ah challenge, lass. T’is just snow anyway!” 

There was more laughter, and then the snow stopped falling. The snow on the ground was suddenly shrinking too, leaving no trace. Anna realized they had been playing in a large garden. She could see everyone clearly now, laughing and walking to where Elsa and dream Anna stood. Well, almost everyone. Jack was flying, and Anna made a note to ask him about that tomorrow, along with nearly a hundred other questions she had compiled since the dream began.

“That was fun! Anyone want some hot cocoa now?” asked Elsa.

There were laughs and calls of agreement. 

Anna looked at were they were walking to and gasped at the sight of a large castle. A man in a uniform opened up one of the doors, allowing everyone in. Dream Anna and Kristoff was last, and he bowed for them.

“Your majesty.”

Dream Anna laughed and curtsied slightly.

“Oh Kia, you don’t have to call me that. I’m not the formal type anyway,” the dream Anna told him. The man smiled.

“I’ll keep it in mind, your majesty.”

‘Majesty… Was I a queen?’ wondered Anna.

The dream Anna giggled and walked in through the door, following everyone else. Kia gave one last look around the garden and then followed her in, shutting the door. Anna stood watching. She could still hear the laughter from inside the castle. She began to think.

‘So Jack was right. I wish I could see everything else, then I could-’

Her thought was interrupted as the dream became hazy. It shifted suddenly, and now she was no longer watching herself in third person. Instead, she was in front of a mossy rock that slowly opened up, revealing something she hadn’t seen before but yet was familiar, a figure whose eyes held infinite wisdom.

“Welcome back to your past life, your Majesty,” it said. It even sounded familiar. She was sure she had- suddenly remembrance swept through her mind.

“Grand Pabi?” she asked quietly. The rock troll nodded.

“Glad that your past memories are returning. Don’t worry though, you’ll remember your current life too.”

“You had a lot of answers, will you explain something to me?”

“If it is about the rest of your past life, I can show you it right now,” said the rock troll with a smile.

“Oh, please do!” said Anna. She sat down and leaned forward to listen.

The wise rock troll took a breath and raised up his hands.

“It began with two sisters…” he said slowly as imagines began to form on his hands.


	11. The dreams, part 2

Astrid Hofferson was flying. The coolness of the clouds was refreshingly lifelike, and for a moment she forgot she was in a dream.

Under her was warm and firm, something she never felt when she flew in other dreams. She looked down, then back up with a gasp.

She was on a dragon. Its colors were a mix of different shades of blue, tan, and gold. Spikes formed a frill on its head. She expected that at any moment it would turn and snatch her in its mouth, turning the dream into a nightmare.

It never happened.

After a few seconds, she looked down again.

The dragon continued to fly, either totally fine with having someone on it or totally unaware of her presence. She realized that she was in a saddle.

_‘So it knows I’m on it… Why is it so calm? And… familiar?’_

“Hey Astrid!”

She turned and found herself next to Hiccup, flying on a midnight black dragon. His saddle was more complex, and she realized quickly that like Hiccup, the dragon was also missing a part of itself. The left tail fin was replaced by a mechanical one.

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s happening?”

“You’re dreaming of your past life, Astrid.”

“What? No, I can’t believe this. This is crazy. Dragons don’t exist. I’ve never-”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you were so flexible and coordinated? Why riding a horse on your families farm felt so natural to you?”

“I-”

“Or how about how you never had a fear of heights? Or fire? What about your fighting skills? You fought that drunkard off a year ago as if it was second nature to you.”

“So what? Are you saying that’s my past life coming out in me?”

“Exactly. Now listen. I want to tell you a story.”

Astrid wasn’t really listening. Instead, she was overexamining the situation.

“It’s a lot to take in Hiccup. I don’t know, I should really wake up and try to think. I-”

“Stormfly.”

“Huh?”

“Your dragon, the one you’re on. Her name is Stormfly.”

She rolled the name off her tongue. She felt another rush of familiarity.

“Do you trust me Astrid?” asked Hiccup, “You did many years ago, you know, just as much as you trusted Stormfly.”

She paused as she felt a wave of heat. Somewhere in her mind, something clicked.

Memories came flooding into her head. They weren’t hers, but yet they were hers. She saw everything.

This Hiccup she was talking to, he wasn’t the real Hiccup she knew, but rather his past life. She saw the dragons, their adventures with them. She saw Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. They were all friends and dragon riders of Berk. She and Hiccup were married. They had children. Astrid had never felt so loved.

Then, new memories came in, full of more familiar faces, strong friendships, and the adventures they had done together. The flow of memories slowed, and her head cleared enough to realize that Hiccups predecessor was calling to her. She turned to him.

“Did you see it Astrid? Did you see who you were?”

“I did.”

“Will you listen to the story then?”

“Go ahead, Hiccup. I’m listening.”


	12. The dreams, part 3

Spin in, turn out, twirl now, don’t let go, keep dancing!

  
Eugene wouldn’t have let go of her hand even if a thousand thugs tried to pull him away.

  
It felt odd. He had never been much of a dancer, but here he was twirling, spinning, and gliding across the ballroom, hands clasped with the one he loved. Other people stood to their sides and watched them move. There was a mirror to his left, and he glanced at it to see how he looked. The reflection was of himself, but he wasn’t in his usual modern attire. Rather he wore some much older looking equivalents.

  
“It’s just like the first time you took me dancing in that street, after you got me out of the tower!” giggled Rapunzel.

  
He wanted to say something, ask what she meant, but somehow he already knew the answer. He had helped her get down from the tower, live her life, escape the clutches of Gothel, and somewhere along the fall in love. It felt so odd to see memories that weren’t totally his. They felt more like memories from a dream, but at the same time he had never felt so sure of something. More memories came now, flooding into his head. They weren’t in a ballroom anymore, but instead a large field of flowers. 

  
“Rapunzel, Eugene!” said a voice. They stopped dancing and turned to face the speaker, and Eugene felt a mild surprise to see Cassandra and Varian coming over a hill. Cass looked… different in those clothes. 

  
Wait, Cass? 

  
Right, they had called her Cass!

  
“So, do you remember yet?” said Varian in his usual quirkiness.

  
“I- I don’t know. I think so. I-”

  
There was so many more things flashing through his mind. They had overcome so many things! Bandits, villainous urges, monsters… even Zan Tiri. He suddenly realized.

  
“The rocks! Does this mean Zan Tiri is back?”

  
“Of course not,” replied Cass, “Raps and I took care of her a long time ago.”

  
“I was there, Cass, but just because she was gone then doesn’t mean she’s gone now! How else would the black rocks-”

  
“Let the rest of your memories come back, Eugene, and you’ll see,” said Rapunzel suddenly. He turned to her.

  
“You know, Raps, I don’t think I’ve called you Raps before.”

  
“Oh, trust me. You did quite a bit,” she said with a laugh, then pushed something into his arms. He looked down and… recognized it.

  
“Your journal?” he asked confused. She nodded.

  
“Open it. It will give you the answers you need, then you can get back to the real world.”

  
“But then I’ll wake up! I don’t want to leave you, or Varian, or even Cass for that matter!”

  
“Gee, thanks,” replied Cassandra sarcastically.

  
“You’ll see us again. You are him, and I am her. We were never separated, Eugene. Fate always brought us back together, no matter when it was or who we were.”

  
He nodded slowly.

  
“If that’s the case,” he said slowly, “I’ll see all of you guys when I wake.”

  
They smiled, then embraced for a few seconds before pulling away. 

  
He looked back down at the leather-bound journal, and with one final look and smile at Rapunzel he opened the book. Bright yellow light engulfed him.

More memories. Cass left for her own adventures. Him and Rapunzel got married. Varian kept on being Varian. They had gone to Rapunzels cousin’s coronation… Her cousin… in Arendelle. Wait, wasn’t it Elsa being crowned? Yes, it had been! Was she a queen then? They had met Anna when she had ran through the gates singing and twirling among the crowd, then helped when Elsa had accidently… caused that winter. They had set off with Anna to try to talk to Elsa, then met Kristoff. 

  
Then they got to meet Olaf, which was also when they met Jack, or rather Rapunzel and Anna did. Him and Kristoff couldn’t see him at first, and it took a bit of convincing for both of them to believe in the winter spirit, but by the time they had reached the ice castle they could see him just as well. Elsa had immediately sensed him and become scared, causing a burst of ice to strike Anna, but eventually they managed to calm Elsa down and give her the support she had needed.

  
After that came the real adventure. Heading back down, being almost executed by Hans and his men, seeing Anna freeze from the beforementioned ice blast, and Elsa have a breakdown over her icy corpse before discovering her feelings controlled her powers. 

  
That… was a lot to unpack. The dream didn’t care though, and without protest Eugene moved through more memories.

  
Watching Anna punch Hans off a ship. Nice!

  
The gates finally open and the bridge between sisters repaired? Jack deciding to stick around Arendelle? Kristoff and Anna starting to be together more and more? All lovely.

  
Having to say goodbye and return to Corona? Sad, but necessary. 

  
It seemed like maybe they would be done with the adventures, but more still followed. They had returned to Corona and were immediately thrown into something neither of them had expected so soon.

  
Cass returned, bringing with her a few friends she had met on her travels. They had been so happy to welcome her back and meet the new friends she had talked about, but nothing had ever prepared them for those friends turning up on dragons.

  
Hayden? No, Hiccup! And the other crew members! They had ridden dragons! He was friends with actual dragon riders! And dragons existed! 

  
Also brought by Cass was a young but fiery-headed Scottish princess that Cass had met at a bowman’s contest. They had a lot in common, and together with the other girls made a force to be reckoned with. Hiccup and Varian tinkered and compared notes a lot, that he remembered, and Astrid and Merida liked teaching Anna and Rapunzel how to fight, even if both had quite a bit of prior experience. 

  
They had been happy for a long time, visiting each other, upholding peace, and ruling their people in good and wise ways. 

  
Then came the darkness. 

  
Pitch Black. They had fought hard, had reached the edge of doom a hundred times, but still managed to push back each time. He would be banished for a long time, that evil Pitch Black, and peace and happiness would return.

  
But just like every story, things were coming to an end for all of them.

  
Not long after Pitch Black, a new threat rose for the island of Berk, home of the dragon riders. They had helped Hiccup and his people defeat a man who sought to destroy the last night fury and everything that Hiccup had worked so hard to build. It had been a tough battle, but they had won. It was bittersweet when in the end Hiccup had decided to release Toothless and the other dragons back where they belonged, a place that had been called a hidden world. The location was such a secret they couldn’t even tell them. He understood, of course, but after that visits from Hiccup, Astrid, and the other former dragon riders had become rare.

  
Then Arendelle had more trouble, and because there weren’t dragons it would have taken too long to reach Berk for help. They had gotten ready to go help when a new message arrived, asking them not to come. As Anna had put it, this was a more personal matter to deal with, although they would send updates as soon as they could.

Turns out Elsa had found her calling and went with the Northuldra people, of whom her mother had come from. Jack went with her, naturally.

  
Anna became queen and finally married Kristoff. A family soon followed. 

  
The same would happen for him and Rapunzel.

  
Merida and Cass had chosen to keep going on adventures, but eventually even these ended when Merida became ruler of her clan. Cass went with her to live with.

  
They grew older, and even though everyone was apart they still always managed to meet at least once a year. Because the dragon riders now had to sail it was admittedly more difficult to organize, but it was always worth it.

  
They even brought their children with them.

  
Finally, one by one, they started to pass away. It wasn’t a hard truth to swallow, but rather natural. Old age was unavoidable, except for Jack. He had explained it to them after the first few years.

He would never age, nor die, and he would never forget any of them. He had promised to find them all again someday.

  
Death was the only battle Cassandra had every really lost, but she chose to embrace it with a gracefulness similar to how she handled her sword.

  
He and Rapunzel stepped down and let their children take the throne. The hard work of raising them so well payed off, and Corona continued to prosper. 

  
By the time Fishlegs died, it was just Merida, himself, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Varian, Astrid, Anna, and Jack. The others had passed away comfortably, surrounded by their other friends and family.

Although they had tried to reach each other whenever one of them took a turn for the worse, sailing on ships just wasn’t fast enough to reach someone on their deathbed. Jack took it upon himself to fly to each place everyday, checking on each of them. If one of them was indeed on their deathbed then Jack would talk to them, read messages they had all written for one another, and after they were gone take letters and final messages to the remaining friends. It weighed heavily on him, but he insisted it had to be done.

  
Anna was gone next. She left behind three well raised children who would lead Arendelle well. 

  
The children of Hiccup and Astrid, named Zephyr and Nuffink, arrived one day to tell them that their parents had passed away a few hours apart, surrounded by their remaining family and the dragons of the hidden world. They left a day later to inform the remainder of the once close friends, and besides a few letters and one more visit, he and Rapunzel would never see the Vikings again. They said they came instead of Jack because their father felt that it would be too hard for the winter spirit to handle.

  
Varian went next. The sadness caused when someone younger dies first was something Eugene hadn’t expected to weigh on his shoulders so heavily, but it did. At least they had been there with him. 

  
Merida, ever a fighter to the end, chose to go on one final horse ride through the forest and cliffs she had loved so much. The letter they received said she had laid down in a meadow overlooking the sea and never woke up.

  
It felt odd to read that he had died next. There was another year of memories for Rapunzel, who perhaps because of the sundrop, remained very mobile and clear minded. Even in her final months she enjoyed reading stories to children and talking with her people. 

  
One day she planted three sunflowers below her balcony, then an oak sapling. She never told anyone why, but they still knew. She was leaving behind one final beautiful thing for the kingdom.

  
That night Rapunzel had one final talk with Jack, then with her kids, and wrote down a few letters. She got into bed and then gazed out the window for a moment. Somewhere out there, Jack was crying. He knew why she had said goodbye earlier during their talk, and even though he wished to be by her side he couldn’t bring himself to be there when she died.

  
Even though it was just a memory, it still hurt Eugene. At least he was already dead by now. He didn’t think he could stand to live without her.

  
One final memory now, that was all that was left to see.

  
At midnight a breeze blew through Rapunzels room, blowing out her candle. When Jack returned the next morning, it was clear she had passed away. She left him a letter, and Jack had put it away into his pocket and flown off. From that day on, even when it snowed in Corona, the small patch where some sunflowers and an oak sapling stood growing was always snow-free. 

  
Eugene woke up with a start. It was so… intense. He… he had the memories of two lives now. He glanced around the dark cabin. Rapunzel was sleeping in the bunk above him, her hair draped over the side and piled on the floor.

  
Was he the first one awake? 

  
He got up. He wanted to talk to someone, but despite his attempts to wake up Rapunzel she remained asleep.

  
Oh well. He’d just go find someone else, even if he would probably end up waking them up anyway. That didn’t matter. He was too excited and confused to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically "Rise of the Guardians" has happened, but during one of the fights the events of this story occur.


End file.
